


take mercy, my darling

by sowerberry_25 (emilily_25)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, completely plotless filth bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilily_25/pseuds/sowerberry_25
Summary: Steve Rogers can be mean, even if no one seems to believe it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	take mercy, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the middle of writing quite a few emotional stucky fics rn, so i just wanted something a little more lighthearted as a break, so enjoy some pointless smut <3

Steve Rogers can be mean, even if no one seems to believe it.

When people see Steve Rogers, they see Captain America. They see the man with God-given charm and science-given strength. They see big bright smiles and innocent eyes and smooth hands that can do no wrong, do no harm. None of them can ever look past that patriotic guise to see the real bastard lurking underneath.

None of them, except for Bucky.

“Stevie,” Bucky whines when teeth roughly scrap over the back of his neck because god _damn_ it, Steve knows he’s sensitive there and—

“Look so good, Buck,” Steve says appraisingly, with yet another scrape of his teeth.

Bucky already knows without looking that redness is blooming across the skin of his neck as they speak. His enhanced healing makes the marks fade away pretty quickly, but that lingering pinkness never quite leaves, not if Steve has something to say about it.

And boy, does he have a monologue or two on the topic.

“No,” Bucky says, though it sounds far less commanding and far more pleading than he wants it to. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “ _No_ , Steve.”

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve whines, all nasally and pouty like he’s a damn dog begging for more treats. The metaphor’s not too far off. “Just another round.”

He cants his hips up a little bit, causing his cock to shift from where it’s lodged inside Bucky’s hole. The move elicits gasps from both of them, feeling that wet slide that’s only a little bit tough as Bucky’s muscles naturally clench up.

Steve’s still hard, the persistent motherfucker, though Bucky can’t for the life of him figure out _how_. Steve always claimed it was the serum, cutting his refractory time and upping his libido by tenfold. Before, Bucky had actually believed him—back when they were only barely avoiding the trenches, kicking HYDRA ass by day and giving sloppy handjobs by night.

But since then, he’s come to realize he’s got a serum of his own. Sure, it’s Zola’s knock-off, laying dormant in his blood ‘til he fell from the train and the rest of HYDRA came along to get it working, but it’s supersoldier serum nonetheless. He’s pretty sure he’d realize if getting all shot up with it made him hornier than a lapdog the second someone even breathed too close to him.

Though, to be fair, the brainwashing and torture might have affected some of that.

Bucky’s quickly pulled out of his pondering by another shallow thrust of Steve’s hips, and he actually reaches back to hold him in place this time. Curling his metal hand around Steve’s waist, he manages to hold him in place for a good few seconds before Steve’s peeling his hand off and pushing forward even more.

Frowning, Bucky lets out what he hopes is a threatening growl, but probably just sounds more like a low purr.

“No, you asshole,” he hisses, and he barely manages to hold back a groan when Steve’s cock rubs delicately against his swollen prostate. “We’ve gone three times already, Stevie. _Three_.”

“Can’t help it,” Steve grumbles.

When he pushes his hips forward this time, it’s more purposeful, more dedicated. His thick cockhead presses more firmly against Bucky’s prostate this time, and he can’t hold back a moan this time.

“Lose myself with you,” Steve continues, breathing hotly down his neck as his hips gyrate and Bucky whimpers. “Love seeing you like this, love making you feel good. God, just let me, Buck, c’mon, please.”

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat with a particularly deep roll of Steve’s hips.

“Yeah, like that sugar? Bet you do.” Entwining their fingers together, Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand in his as he sets up a slow and steady pace, rutting in and out like his life depends on it. “Always take it so good, makes me wanna keep you here forever. Keep you all happy and filled like you deserve.”

“Stevie!”

Bucky could throw him off. They’re easily matched in strength, and Steve would never keep pushing if he thought Bucky was adamant against it.

But that’s the sticky thing, ain’t it? Bucky’s tired and oversensitive, but he can’t deny the way his eyes threaten to roll back into his head with just the right press of Steve’s cock, and Steve knows this. He knows Bucky, probably better than he knows himself, and he knows just how to wind him up with tiny ministrations and words dirty enough to make a nun faint.

“Yeah, Buck, I’m here.”

He lets go of Bucky’s hand with another squeeze, only to bring it up to toy with his chest instead. He tweaks at the pert, puffy nipples there, while his mouth busies itself with mouthing and teething at the sensitive skin of Bucky’s nape. He’s probably getting a mouthful of Bucky’s hair, but he doesn’t seem to mind all too much as he busies himself with bruising him up.

“Look so damn good, laid out for me like this.”

Shuffling closer, Steve moves so that his front is pressed flush against Bucky’s back, so close that it’s like their bodies have been welded together. The shift only pushes his cock in deeper, something Bucky hadn’t even though _possible_ , but here he is. It’s almost a little painful, being split open on that wide cock buried inside him so deep that he swears he can feel it in his chest, but _fuck_ if it isn’t so damn good at the same time.

“Bet you could go over and over again, if I asked nice. What ‘bout it Buck? Wanna see how many times we can go?”

Bucky tries to imagine it. Fucking over and over again ‘til they weren’t even sore anymore, just numb. Covered in cum and sweat and tears, every sensation too much and too little at the same time, until they couldn’t say where they even were anymore. Heads spinning with nothing but each other in their minds, ‘til the sun rose and brought light to their debauchery in the darkness.

God, thinking of it like that, Bucky almost _aches_ for it, and he doesn’t even try to hide his enthusiasm as he throws his hand back again, this tip to grab gracelessly at Steve’s face and yank him in for a kiss. The angle’s awkward, with Bucky having to turn and arch his neck almost painfully high just so their lips could make contact, but the surprised shout Steve lets out is well worth it.

Bucky bites out a growl when they part, narrowing his eyes and glaring into Steve’s perfect baby blues.

“How ‘bout you fuck me good now, you dick, and then we’ll see about later?”

It’s almost funny, seeing the startled look on Steve’s face. He’s gaping like a fish out of water, and Bucky has half a mind to tell him how dumb he looks from it. Before he can get a chance, though, that expression’s quickly fading away, morphing into something far more sinister as satisfaction replaces Steve’s shock.

“My pleasure.”

A shrill scream tears out of Bucky’s throat when Steve pulls out of him roughly with a slick _pop_ , the sudden emptiness leaving him squirming and writhing on the bed. He doesn’t have long to linger on that, though, because only seconds later, a hand’s on his shoulder and shoving him down so he could lie with his back to the mattress.

He flops over with a weak grunt, head snapping up to see Steve hovering over him and looking down with a feral grin like he’s planned this whole thing—probably did, the perverted bastard. He looks so smug, the dickhead, and Bucky wants nothing more but wipe that haughty look off of his face.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get much of a chance to, because before he can even blink, Steve’s wrenching his legs open and fucking in.

He slams his cock into Bucky’s hole with one sharp thrust, quick and hard enough to have him shrieking through the hoarseness of his throat. He entangles his fingers into the sheets desperately to gain some ground, and the poor cloth doesn’t stand a chance, tearing underneath his grip almost instantly. Walls twitching, limbs quivering, Bucky’s whole body feels like it’s been lit with a fire of oversensitivity, and he needs a minute to adjust to just how full and fucked he feels.

Steve doesn’t give him that.

Dopey grin still plastered onto his face, Steve doesn’t waste any time pausing and holding back. Spreading Bucky’s legs farther than they should probably be able to go, Steve pistons into him without a single pause. The pace he sets is ruthless, fast and deep and everything Bucky can’t handle right now, but that doesn’t stop Steve.

Bucky doesn’t so much moan after every brutal thrust, so much as his one, long screams breaks up from the sheer force and intensity in every snap of Steve’s hips. It’s too much, god it’s so damn much, his body still only barely recovering from his last orgasm, while Bucky’s pretty sure Steve never went soft in the first place.

It certainly doesn’t seem like it, judging from how rock solid his cock is right now as it grinds into Bucky’s ass like it’s trying to make a home there.

“Knew you’d take it good,” Steve pants, barely able to make out words in his own enthusiasm. “Got all grumpy before, but you love this, don’t you sweetheart? Could take my cock any day of the week, any hour, and you’d get all keen for it like this.”

Bucky wants to roll his eyes, but at this point he’s worried it look more like his eyes are rolling back into his head as pleasure jolts down his spine with every merciless thrust.

“Doesn’t matter how many times we’ve done it before, you can always take it again and again, can’t you?”

“Stevie,” Bucky whines, reaching a hand up to claw at Steve’s bicep.

“Yeah, Buck, yeah.”

Steve lets himself get pulled in for another kiss, and his thrusts grow shorter and deeper in turn. He doesn’t bother pulling out more than halfway now, grinding and rutting into Bucky like he’s carving into him. It’s too much, too deep and too intense, but Bucky’s helpless to stop it as his bulging prostate screams in exquisite agony.

“Fuck, me too, Buck,” Steve gasps when they pull apart. “Go crazy with you around, could go on forever if it was with you. You don’t realize what you do to me, sweetheart. Make my head go blank with nothing but you—always you, Buck.”

The cry Bucky lets out is a weak, strangled thing.

Fucking Rogers, he thinks, and his sneaky, painfully effective ways. He’s cruel, knowing Bucky’s weaknesses and using them to manipulate him like this. He knows exactly what makes Bucky tick, and it’s not the zaps of pleasure running down his spine like electricity, nor is it almost painful tug at his stretched, swollen rim.

It’s Steve’s _words_.

He knows exactly how to play Bucky like a flute with just a few of the right phrases, and fuck if he doesn’t use that to his advantage.

“Make me wanna never do anything again, you do,” Steve continues hotly, mouthing off between sloppy kisses to Bucky’s lips. “Don’t wanna do a damn thing besides keep you all to myself, plugged up with my cum and all desperate for it. Fuck, you look so damn good like this, Buck, how’s a man supposed to want anything else?”

“Steve,” Bucky whines, biting at Steve’s lips when a hand comes up to his pecs again, groping with all the clumsiness of a eager teenager.

God, he feels so limp and fucked out in Steve’s arms, but that doesn’t matter when he can feel the blood rushing into his dick once again. It takes a pathetically short amount of time for him to grow hard again, and even less time for him to feel familiar heat pooling in his gut. His insides squirm and his hips twitch as he feels himself approaching the brink.

Meanwhile, Steve continues to rail his cock inside him with reckless abandon, mouthing and pawing at whatever skin he can reach on Bucky’s exhausted, tingling form. He thrashes under the touches, but there’s nowhere for him to go, nowhere he can hide from the attention as he’s pinned by the mouth on him, the hands around him, the cock in him.

It’s almost a shame, how quickly Bucky comes, but that thought is immediately overrun but the sheer _intensity_ of his orgasm. It rips through him like it’s trying to tear him in half, and Bucky’s almost thinks it will as Steve continues to fuck him through orgasm. God knows he sometimes feels like he’s being torn apart just by that dick inside of him, and now it really does feel like his whole body’s being stretched apart like no other.

The aftershocks are still ruthless even when Steve finally does take mercy and slow down. He doesn’t stop completely, though. He slows his thrusts down just enough for Bucky’s mind to return back to him, but keeps them deep and strong enough to make him still shudder and quiver through his release.

Only when every last bit of Bucky’s cum has spurted out of him, his cries tapered of into muted whimpers and his body thrown back into the mattress in a boneless heap, does Steve stop.

“Fucking beautiful,” he almost snarls.

Bucky keens, but he’s unable to even move a finger when Steve leans back and runs a hand down the scorching hot skin of his chest. He starts up high, tracing a broad finger down from between his pecs, to the lines of his abdomen, all the way down his happy trail.

Bucky has half a mind to open his mouth and ask Steve what the hell he’s doing, but he doesn’t get a chance to before he’s quickly cutting himself off with a high-pitched keen.

“A-ah, Stev—”

“Hush, sweetheart,” Steve shushes him, though it sounds off-handed and distracted as the majority of his focus is centered on where he’s staring at Bucky’s spent cock.

He’s got a finger on it now, running down one of the veins leading to the head. His blunt nail scratches a bit at the hypersensitive skin, and Bucky twists and turns beneath the touch in a desperate attempt to get away. He’s still weak from orgasm, though, so it only takes Steve’s other hand gripping at his hip to hold him down and leave him helpless to do anything but take whatever he’s about to give him.

Whimpers spill out of him when Steve finally reaches the cockhead, swiping his finger it and collecting all the cooled cum across it. There’s not much, most of it splattered across Bucky’s abs and thighs, but it’s enough to cover Steve’s index and middle fingers up to the first knuckle.

Bringing it up to his face as though shining it in the light, Steve repeatedly separates and brings together his fingers to watch the way sticky lines of cum connect them each time. He looks fascinated by the sight, while Bucky just groans.

Despite his muscles screaming at him not to, Bucky shifts, pushing his arms under him as though preparing to sit up. He freezes, however, and lets out a startled moan when he feels the rock-hard stiffness shift inside him as a result. His eyes go wide as saucers as the realization dawns on him like falling bricks.

Steve hasn’t cum.

There’s a glint in Steve’s eyes, and Bucky tries not to shiver as he brings his dampened fingers up to his mouth. He licks and sucks at the digits loudly, making the wettest, lewdest sounds imaginable and keeping eye contact with Bucky the whole time.

When he finally, _finally_ , pulls the fingers out of his mouth, they’re still just as wet as before, but instead of the sticky whiteness of cum, globs of saliva pool across the digits. The sight takes the air out of Bucky’s lungs, and Steve just grins and bring the fingers up and smears his spit across Bucky’s chest.

“Wanna go again?”

Steve Rogers can be mean, even if no one seems to believe it.

But Bucky Barnes knows, and he’ll happily pay that price. 


End file.
